Temporary Reflection
by Animegirl218
Summary: Eventhough Zelgadis travels with Lina,Gourry,and Amelia, he still insists on going off on his own...  I suck at summaraies! Well anyway, contains LinaxZel


"I don't know where he is..." Amelia said with hint sadness.  
>"Oh..ok, thanks anyway" Lina responded disappointed.<p>Down by the edge of a pond not too far away from the camp sight, sat a stressed chimera.<br>He had gone off on his own again, just as he usually did. As he looked down at the reflection below, he began to study his facial features. The stones around his eye, the pointed ears and the blue complexion...for a minute, he had forgotten that he was gazing at the reflection in a pond and believed it to be a mirror. He began ponder exactly HOW bad these flaws were and if it was really worth it to be still fussing over it. Lost in thoughts, he slowly reached out for the figure in the calm waters below. As he was slowly leading his finger down, he was thinking of the real reason that he had make this little trip to this pond in the first place...  
>"GOURRY THAT WAS MY PIECE!"<br>"Awe, NO FAR! , I was GONNA eat that steak next!" "LINA, SAVE SOME FOR THE REST OF US!" The table had appeared to be a battleground at first glance. Forks flying, knives clanking, and the sound of a quickly disappearing mini feast he had made when they before they left Sayrrun. He wanted to surprise everyone with a delicious meal that was so good that maybe, for once; he would not be the butt of the joke wherever they ate. His friends seemed to love teasing around about things more than anyone else if they weren't disusing something serious. Well, apparently it had kind of worked. The problem was that,...he couldn't eat any of it because of the shark-like frenzy take took place at the table. After a while, he grew tired of fighting Gourry, Amelia, and Lina for just get a bite of his meal and headed off to that pond they have pasted by earlier for some peace and quiet-  
>...*drip* "hm?"...<br>He had been a little startled by the slight chill that was coming from the tip of his finger. He looked down to see his finger hovering above to pond's surface at the blurry and vanishing reflection in the water below. *SIGH* 'The lack of food in me must be getting to me' he thought to himself.  
>His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the sound of his name being called out...<br>"ZELGADIS! HEY ZEL, YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE BEFORE YOUR MEAL GETS COLD!"  
>'Huh?' he wandered "COM'ON WE SAVED YOU SOME!" He got up and stretched and walked in the direction in which the voice had been coming from.<br>the familiar voice called out "HURRY UP!" "Alright, ALRIGHT ALREADY I'M COMING!" he shouted He had been greeted by non-other than Lina Inverse. Apparently, Gourry and Amelia had gone to sleep in their makeshift beds that was a few feet away from a dieing fire in the center of their camp and Lina was the only one still up and about.  
>"What was the big idea? Did you think that if you just ran off on your own that I would just about forget you? You said that you wouldn't do that again!" She said.<br>"I never said that. I said that this is my quest and my quest alone." "I will leave whenever I choose to." He reminded her. He turned his back and stared to walk in the direction of the pond from before. He didn't get very far before he felt a hand grab his left shoulder.  
>"WELL, I DON'T CARE IF YOUR SKIN AS HARD AS A BOULDER I'M STILL YOUR FRIEND AND YOUR FORM DOESN'T REALLY MATTER! YOU LOOK GREAT ANYway-" He stared back at her in surprise.<br>'Oh my gosh...I think that I went a LITTLE far there' Lina thought to herself. Blushing 'Great?' echoed in Zel's mind. He's always been reassured with, "Fine" or "not a freak" but never a affectionate, "Great" before.  
>"Uhhhh...Lina...?"<br>"Yes?" She responded "Your blushing." he stated "Oh!Uhhmmm... Com'on your dinner is gonna get cold!" she said.  
>"Ok" he said. 'Thanks for remembering me...' Zelgadis thought as he was dragged back to the table.   
>Author s note:<br>Yes, I know that it s sucky cuz it s old and I typed it up when I had a fever.  
>Yeah well, I also love Slayers almost as much as I love Soul Eater and ZelxLina is my favorite pairing in the Slayers series!<p>


End file.
